A perfect love story
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: "Kelly, I love you. I know that our past hasn't been the best, but i'm truly in love with you." He spoke softly, nodding his head.


Kelly stood on the bottom porch step, watching as Curt walked away from her. Her heart felt as if was breaking in half with each step he took towards his car. She didn't want him to leave, she didn't want him to walk away from her forever, she wanted him to stay with her as long as possible. Of course that may not be possible with the things she said to him, but she could still wish.

As Kelly watched Curt open the drivers side door of his car, tears built up in her eyes. In that moment, it hit her, he was actually going to leave. "Wait!" She screamed, stepping off the porch step. She hurried over to him and blocked his way of the door. "Don't leave, Curt. I want you here with me, I need you here with me." Her blue eyes looked into his, searching some hint of emotion, but she found nothing. His eyes were lifeless.

"Please stay." Kelly pleaded. The silence between them grew to feel awkward. It wasn't long before Kelly was opening her mouth to speak once more and Curt place his finger over her lips to shush her. "I'll stay." He mumbled softly, letting his hand rest on her cheek. He never actually intended to leave, he just did it to make her come to her senses, and it looked like his plan worked.

Curt let his finger brush softly against her cheek, and he smiled down at her. "Kelly, I love you. I know that our past hasn't been the best, but i'm truly in love with you." He spoke softly, nodding his head. "As I just said, i'm going to stay, but I need you to do something. I need you to quit running around on me, I need you to stay faithful." He sighed, and took his hand away from her face. He knew that Kelly was capable of doing those things, but she had to be willing to. He couldn't force her to do it, and he knew that.

"I'll do it." She whispered, nodding her head. She had to do it, she couldn't lose the love of her life. Sure, she could have a few wild nights here and there, but she was willing to give them up for him. Nothing else in the world could compare to Curt; he was perfect. "I love you, and i'm sorry." She leaned up and kissed him softly. As they broke away, Curt smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "You're forgiven." He said, kissing her forehead.

A smile crossed over Kelly's lip and she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She had to admit that it was nice to be back his arms, it wasn't long that they were apart, but she missed it. She missed him. "Can we go inside?" She mumbled softly, slowly pulling herself out of his arms. Her question caused Curt to shake his head, and he grinned, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I haven't even gave you the surprise yet." He stated, watching her expression. Kelly raised her brow and looked up at him, not understanding what he was saying. "What surprise?"

Curt let his shoulders shrug, and he dropped down to one knee. A nervous smile crept over his lips and he pulled his hands out his pockets, pulling a diamond ring out with it. "This surprise." He said, holding the ring out, letting her see it. "Barbara Jean Blank, I love you. I know I always will love you. You are truly the only person I can see myself with. You're sweet, funny, kind, and pretty damn sexy." He said, winking at her. "Nobody else can compare to you, and I want to know, will you become my wife?" He asked, biting his lip, waiting for her answer.

Kelly stood in silence for several moments, then finally, she nodded her head. Never once did she think that he would propose to her, but now, she was glad he did. "Yes! Yes, i'll marry you!" She replied, looking down at the man in front of her. Curt smiled happily and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Prefect." He whispered, standing up, taking her into his arms. "I love you, Kel." He said, kissing her softly. Nothing in the world could beat that moment, it truly was the happiest day of his life, and he knew it was only going to get better.


End file.
